Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software that synchronizes progress between related content from different mediums.
Popular media titles are typically produced in many different formats, or mediums. For example, a literary work may be published as an audio book, electronic book, movie, video game, or a web based production. Often times, however, there are differences between the different formats. For example, the book may have several chapters that were not included as scenes in the movie, or levels in the video game. Attempts to identify these differences have heretofore been performed through a manual, hard coded annotation process in each source.
Each medium has advantages and disadvantages, and users may wish to consume related content in different ways, depending on their current situation. For example, a user may want to read an eBook before going to bed, listen to an audio book while driving, and play the video game after work.